This past year, our Section had the unique opportunity to support the research from more than 63 different Labs &Sections within NIMH, NINDS and NICHD. During the past twelve months, investigators from these labs and branches requested 521 formal projects from our staff. Each of these requests was documented and the time recorded to complete the job. In addition to the formal requests we are available daily for numerous walk-in, phone call or e-mail requests for assistance. In general, our technical support this past year can be divided into the following research areas: Electrophysiology The Section on Instrumentation staff has been continually working to improve the utility of various components that comprise electrophysiology. Improvements continue for the goal of stabilizing the microelectrode manipulators to enhance precision and repeatability of electrode placement. Additionally, the technology needed to do recordings with multi-channel electrode arrays for neuroscience research has recently progressed. In order to provide support for this emerging research we needed a way to electrically connect the small electrode arrays to the recording amplifiers. Funds were made available for us to purchase a micro-soldering station. With this new microscope-based equipment, we will be able to provide critical micro-soldering capabilities with pin spacing of .05 inches or less. Because of the extensive experience of our staff, this past year were are able to quickly outfit newly arriving scientists with the tools needed to perform their research in the field of electrophysiology. It is not unusual for new arriving scientists to be performing experiments in several weeks or less. This short time frame is important to maximize the productive time of researchers who may only be at the NIH for a limited time. fMRI The Section on Instrumentation provides a wide range of support for fMRI-related research. Fabrication of devices for use in MRI environments is a specialized area of expertise, with great attention given to mechanical design without ferrous metals and minimization of all metal components. In addition, commercial industrial fiber optic components and systems are evaluated and integrated into many designs and devices we fabricate. This past year we provided extensive support for the human, primate and rodent magnet imaging facilities. Non-Human Primate Our group is responsible for providing a wide range of engineering and fabrication services to support non-human primate research. Many of the mechanical assemblies that are necessary for this type of research are engineered and fabricated in-house. This past year our group provided a diverse array of custom systems and components to many different investigators, such as custom primate chairs, high-strength restraints, MRI positioning systems, custom head coils, reward systems, data acquisition, analysis and optical response systems, plus a wide range of small mechanical components. The design and construction of a chair design to test the primates in the "sphinx" position has been an ongoing project for our Section this past year. The sphinx position allows the monkeys to be scanned in the normal horizontal entry magnets as compared to the vertical position magnet traditionally used for primates. Human Human research requires the creation of many novel devices that are compatible with the high magnetic field environment. This past year we developed a novel MRI-based gustatory apparatus. This study, in keeping with the NIH roadmap for trans-NIH collaboration, involves scientists from both the NIMH and NIDDK. The purpose of this study is to investigate the areas of the brain using fMRI, that respond to gustatory stimuli. We developed an fMRI compatible, computer controlled system that delivers specified small volumes of a variety of tastants onto a patient's tongue while the subject is being scanned in the MRI. This past year we also designed and fabricated an fMRI compatible, computer controlled, four channel linear air driven actuator system that will provide selectable site, tactile stimulation to a subject who is undergoing an MRI. This important research tool will aid investigators in understanding the brain's processing of tactile stimulation particularly in studies of "phantom limb pain". The design is already being considered for tactile facial studies in the NIH, MEG imaging facility. Behavioral This past year we have continued extensive development of primate behavioral equipment and have further developed computer controlled testing boxes for an important mouse model of autism. Additionally, we recently designed and fabricated a thirty six plate heat maze for studying the spatial memory of mice. The device consists of individually heated anodized aluminum plates that contain a small thermocouple embedded in the center. The plates are arranged into a six by six matrix separated by a thin insulating barrier. The system is controlled by a computer that turns the heaters on or off while simultaneously monitoring all thirty-six temperatures of the plates that comprise the matrix. Typically, one plate is turned off while the other thirty-five are heated. The task for the mouse is to find the one plate that is turned off to locate safe haven. Imaging This past we year we have continued to be involved in a major initiative to oversee the modernization of the system used in PET imaging to produce their radiopharmaceuticals. The current system is a working prototype that is no longer supported by the developer. The existing system has experienced several hardware failures that we have had to either facilitate their repair or functionally circumvent. A significant number of scientific and clinical PET protocols are dependent on the availability of radioisotopes designed to mark specific antigens. The NIH system is one of only two systems in the country that can produce the complex radiopharmaceuticals so important for various Intramural research studies using PET imaging. Clinical Our Section also supports a number of clinical based research requests under the broad areas of surgical, therapeutic and basic research. Requests in the surgical area have come mainly from the Surgical Neurology Branch, NINDS. This past year we were asked to do several jobs related to customizing a sterotaxic frame used for specific brain surgical procedures. The Medical Neurology Branch, NINDS is another clinical-based group that we regularly support. In addition to the stereotaxic frames, there are many areas of neurological diagnostic testing that we have supported this past year including several finger pressure monitors and a finger pinch transducer and monitor. For several years, the Laryngeal and Speech Section of the Medical Neurology Branch has been studying therapeutic devices to improve swallowing and reduce the risk of choking in stroke and brain injured patients. As part of this Bench-to-Bedside study, our Section developed a vibrotactile device that is strapped to the outside of the throat near the larynx and provides sensory stimulation when the user tries to swallow. A cover story from the NIH Record, April 18, 2008 issue, covered the success of a clinical subject who was able to start swallowing normally and eventually had her feeding tube removed after a trail period using this new device. Other patients are currently be recruited for additional swallow therapy studies using this device.